PADA AKHIRNYA
by cherrylavender
Summary: nggak pinter bikin summary... check it out ajaaaa :D


Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan melupakanmu

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan melepasmu

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyerah

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan berhenti mengejarmu

Namun, pada akhirnya Tuhanlah yang memutuskan segalanya….

**Title : PADA AKHIRNYA**

Author : Cherry Lavender

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : No typo(s), no flame, no blame, EYD kacau, bahasa (mungkin) tidak baku bin hancur, RnR, AU, OOC (maybe)

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Slight : GaaSaku

CHAPTER 1

ENJOY READING !

Kring...Kring...Kring

Kkring...Kring...Kring

Entah telah berapa kali alarm berbunyi namun rasanya sulit membangunkan Sang Putri Tidur(?). Eh, Putri Tidur ? Bukan...bukan berarti ia adalah putri yang sedang tertidur menunggu Sang pangeran tapi ia hanyalah seorang gadis manis yang tengah tidur bergulat dengan alam mimpinya.

Kring...Kring...Kring

Alaram terus berbunyi yang akhirnya mau tak mau membuat gadis merah muda ini terbangun dan mengumpat kesal. "kusso" umpatnya bangkit hendak melempar alarm itu namun gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat angka yang tertera dalam alarm itu." APA ? jam 7 ? ya ampun aku kesiangan ." Gadis viridian ini membelalak kaget dan langsung melompat dari kasurnya lalu segera menyerbu kamar mandi(?). Huh, salah sendiri susah b angun :-D

" kau telat bangun lagi imouto ?" ucap pemuda merah yang tak lain Haruno Sasori,kakak kandung Sakura. " Huh, berhenti meledekku baka aniki ?" ucapnya cemberut sambil menyambar roti selai strowberry dan mengunyah cepat. Sakura segera beranjak pergi namun tak lupa ia mencium pipi ibunda tercinta. Emm, ayah ? kalau ditanya tentang hal itu, ayah Sakura sedang berada di London untuk mengurusi Haruno Corp di sana.

" Hey, Sakura-chan…Kau mau ke sekolah jalan kaki eh ?" Tanya sang kakak. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap sang kakak. " aa aku lupa nii-san. Ayo cepat berangkat sasori-nii,aku bisa telat." Sasori menghela nafas menghadapi sifat adiknya ini. Setelah berpamitan pada Mebuki,Sang ibu…mereka pergi. " kami berangkat dulu Kaa-san." Ucap sakura dan Sasori. Mebuki tersenyum menatap kepergian dua buah hatinya yang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa dan kadang tak habis piker dengan anak gadis satu-satunya itu. Selalu saja bangun kesiangan. Huh dasar PUTRI TIDUR kau Sakura (di shanaroo Sakura :D)

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di sekolah yaitu Konoha High School. Ia turun dari mobil spot hitam milik Sasori setelah member kecupan singkat di pipi kakaknya. Setelah sakura menghilang dari hadapannya, sasori langsung tancap gas menuju Konoha University. Untung sajagadis pink ini tidak terlambat masuk kelas sehingga tidak perlu terkena hukuman Karena terlambat. Sakura tersenyum lega. Ia berjalan agak santai menuju kelasnya yaiitu XIA2. Saat tiba di koridor, gadis ponytail pirang panjang memanggil namanya.

" Woy…. Forehead ! ". Sakura berhenti lalu menoleh pada sumbr suara yang sangat familiar bagi dirinya. Ternyata dugaan Sakuara benar, itu adalah suara Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya yang bersama dengan Hyuga Hinata yang tetntunya adalah sahabbat Sakura juga. " ada apa sih pig ? kau teriak-teriak begitu. " ujar sakura. " O..Ohayou Sakura-chan " sapa Hinata pada Sakura. " Ohayou mo HHinata-chan " jawab Sakura lembut lalu pandangannya beralih pada Ino. " hehe' tak ada apa-apa kok jidat. Kita ke kelas bareng yuk " lanjut Ino menjawab pertannyaan Sakura tadi. Sakura mendengus mendengar jawaban Ino. Mereka bertiga pun menuju kelas mereka. Suatu berkah mereka 1 kelas di awal semester 3 ini.

###:::::#####

" Ohayou gozaimasu " sapa seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker yang selalu setia bertenggar di wajah tampannya(?). Dialah Kakashi Hatake, guru matematika yang terkenal keren namun katanya mesum (huaaa…di raikiri sama Kakashi-senpai)

" Ohayou sensei….." jawab para murid serempak.

" Kakashi-sensei tumben tidak telat?" celetuk pemuda rambut kuning dengan 3 garis di masingmasing pipinya.

" Bukankah aku selalu tepat waktu Uzumaki-san ?" jawab Kakshi dengan santai pada Uzumaki Naruto. Tepat waktu ? Oh Kakashi, tak sadarkah bahwa semua yang kau katakana itu berlawanan denga kenyataan yang ada ? Heh, coba kau lihat…seluruh dunia tau bahwa kau selalu telat ckckckc.

Seluruh siswa memutar matanya bosan mendengar jawaban sang guru. Naruto bersorak menanggapi Kakashi. " Hei sudah-sudah…Sebelum pelajaran di mulai. Sensei akan mengadakan pengundian tempat duduk untuka kalian. Jadi nama yang tertera dalam undian yang kalian pilih akan menjadi teman sebangku kalian untuk 1 semester ke depan." Kata Kakashi menjelaskan.

Pengundian dimulai dari absen pertama yaitu Arashi Yuhi,,,,, Satu per satu dari murid-murid ke depan untuk mengambil undian. Naruto dapat tempat duduk bersama Hinata. Ino duduk dengan Sai di belakang Naruto dan Hinata. Nah, sekarang giliran Sakura Haruno harus menentuka nasib dengan siapa dia akan duduk. Semoga saja bukan orang menyebalkan yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya.. Hmm, baiklah kita lihat, nama siapa yang tertera dalam undian yang dipilih Sakura.

SATU

DUA

TIGA

EMPAT

DAN….perlahan dia membuka gulungan undian yang ada di tangannya yang tertulis sebuah nama…

Namanya adalah…

Adalah….

What ? Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dalam undian itu. Sakura mengusap-usap kepalanya, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tak salah baca atau sedang bermimpi. " Bagaimana Nona Haruno ?" Suara Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

SAKURA POV : MODE ON

Entah mengapa aku jadi gugup saat mengambil undian itu. Aku berdoa dalam hati semoga teman sebangkuku bukanlah orang menyebalkan. Aku mengaduk-aduk undian itu lalu mengambilnya satu. Sambil mengambil nafas aku membukanya. Dan…..Oh tidak ! aku tak percaya dengan nama yang tertulis di undian itu yang kelak akan sebangku denganku. Bermimpikah aku ?

Suara Kakashi-sensei menyadarkanku yang sempat kehilangan kesadaranku. " Bagaimana nona Haruno ?" Tanya sensei padaku. Suaraku rasanya tercekat saat akan menyebut nama itu. " Sa…Sasuke Uchiha." Akhirnya aku menyebut nama itu. Ntahlah..tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa panas. Dengan langkah agak malas aku menuju meja sasuke yang berada di sebelah Naruto. Dia menatapku dengan datar seperti biasa.

TBC

Mau lanjut gak ? Maaf ya kalo ceritanya agak kacau, maklum masih belajar :D

dan Salam kenal semuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
